


Brilliance

by scbr



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oropher has no love for the Noldor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

> *ชะโงกออกมาจากหลังเทือกเขามิสตี้* จริงๆมีพล็อตคร่าวๆของคู่นี้มานานแล้วล่ะค่ะ แต่กว่าจะเคาะออกมาได้นี่คือต้องยกให้เด็จเตี่ย ที่ทำให้รู้สึกพีคจนลามปามมาถึงเด็จปู่ #เมิร์กวู้ดแฟบูลัสบอยแบนด์ แต่สารภาพว่าเนื่องจากชิปหลักของเราไม่ใช่ท่านกิล/อรฟ. (แต่ท่านกิลสร้างฮาเร็มได้...) เลยออกมาเป็น oneshot อารมณ์นี้แทนค่ะ ^^" 
> 
> อนึ่ง เป็นเรื่องแรกที่ปัดฝุ่นเขียนจนจบหลังจากหยุดพักไป อ่า.... นานอยู่ ขออภัยถ้าภาษายังแปลกๆอยู่บ้างนะคะ

 

* * *

 

_“เราจะไม่รับบัญชาจากโนลดอร์”_

 

ถ้อยคำของพรายซินดาร์ชัดเจนหนักแน่น “ข้าคิดว่าพระองค์ตระหนักดีถึงวิบัติและหายนะแห่งโนลดอร์ ค่าที่วงศ์วานของพระองค์ชักนำมายังแผ่นดินเบเลริอันด์ พวกพ้องของข้าจำต้องไปจากที่นี่และไม่อาจยอมรับความเมตตาจากพระองค์ได้” 

“ท่านหมายถึง ‘ท่าน’ จะไม่รับความช่วยเหลือของข้า” จอมกษัตริย์ตรัสขึ้น “แต่ความสูญเสียเกิดขึ้นทุกหย่อมหญ้า ทุกวงศ์วาน ทุกอาณาจักร ไม่เว้นกระทั่งกับชาวโนลดอร์ผู้พลัดถิ่น พวกเขาเองอาจต้องทุกข์ทนสาหัสเสียยิ่งกว่า โอโรแฟร์ บุตรแห่งเฟอานอร์ไม่ใช่ตัวแทนของเรา...หรือข้า ควรหรือที่ทายาทต้องสืบทอดผิดบาปของวงศ์ตระกูล ท่านกำลังจะพาพวกพ้องของท่านไปให้ไกลจากลินดอน นี่ไม่ใช่การตัดสินใจที่ดีนักสำหรับชาวโดริอัธที่พึ่งเดินทางมาถึงที่นี่” 

“เพราะให้พวกเขาไปเผชิญหนทางข้างหน้ายังอาจดีกว่าต้องอยู่ใต้อาณัติของราชวงศ์ที่เปื้อนโลหิต” 

ผู้รอดชีวิตแห่งเบเลริอันด์เงยหน้าขึ้นสบตา ภายใต้จันทราสุกสกาว ทั้งสองอยู่ห่างกันเพียงลมหายใจ และที่มองตอบมาคือดวงเนตรสีน้ำเงินดุจผืนนภายามใกล้รุ่งที่ดาวพร่างดารดาษ พระพักตร์อ่อนเยาว์ของดาราจรัสแสงผู้แกร่งกล้า...ตราตรึงและทำให้เขายิ่งต้องยึดมั่นการตัดสินใจของตัวเอง  

“เราจะออกเดินทางทันทีเมื่อรุ่งสาง”

“กาฬยุคของมอร์กอธจบสิ้นแล้ว วงศ์วานพี่น้องของเราควรอยู่ร่วมกันอย่างสันติและละทิ้งรอยบาดหมางในอดีตลงเสีย มิใช่หรือ ท่านยังมีลอร์ดเคเลบอร์น พระญาติแห่งกษัตริย์ธิงโกลที่ยังคงอยู่ที่นี่”

“เคเลบอร์นอยู่ที่นี่เพราะเจ้าหญิงโนลดอร์” โอโรแฟร์ตอบอย่างเยือกเย็น “และครอบครัวของข้าไม่มีสิ่งใดตกค้างต่อเขา แต่หากมีพรายโดริอัธผู้ใดพึงพอใจที่จะติดตามเขา ข้าก็ไม่ขัดขวาง” 

“ความชิงชังในหัวใจท่านได้ลามมาถึงกระทั่งกับพระญาติของธิงโกลเองแล้วหรือไร” ดวงเนตรของยุวกษัตริย์หรี่ลง “เคเลบอร์นมีเพียงความปรารถนาดีต่อท่านและธรันดูอิลเสมอ แน่ใจในสิ่งนั้นเถิด พวกท่านยังอาจต้องพึ่งพากันในวันหน้า”  

ผู้ฟังขมวดคิ้วมุ่น ริมฝีปากบางขบแน่น คำกล่าวหานับว่าเกินความจริง ส่วนคำเตือนนั้นเขาเองรู้แก่ใจดีเช่นกัน หากแต่เป็นการยากที่จะยอมรับในเวลานี้  

จอมพรายแห่งโนลดอร์ตรัสขึ้นอีกครั้ง

“ท่านจะไปพร้อมกับคณะของเจ้าชายอัมเดียร์”

โอโรแฟร์หัวเราะ “ข้าขอเดาว่าก่อนหน้านี้พระองค์ได้ทรงพยายามเกลี้ยกล่อมเจ้าชายพระองค์นั้นเช่นเดียวกับที่ทำกับข้าในคืนนี้และการเจรจาไม่เป็นผล” 

“ข้าอาจทำเช่นนั้น” พระพักตร์อ่อนวัยของกษัตริย์แย้มสรวลจนแสงดาวในดวงเนตรพราวระยับ “แต่อัมเดียร์หาใช่ผู้ที่ทำให้ข้ากังวลใจ ข้ารู้ว่าเขาจะไปที่ใด และอาณาจักรไพรแห่งนั้นก็เหมาะสมดียิ่งหากได้เจ้าชายซินดาร์สักพระองค์หนึ่งไปปกครองดูแล

ส่วนท่าน...ข้ารู้ดีว่าข้าไม่มีสิทธิ์ในตัวท่าน ข้าไม่ขอเทียบตนกับพระราชอำนาจของเจ้าผู้ครองเมเนกร็อธ ข้าไม่อาจคุ้มครองท่านได้ด้วยมนตราของไมอา อีกทั้งข้ายังรู้ว่าท่านไม่ต้องการแม้กระทั่งเชื้อพระวงศ์แห่งธิงโกลและคงจะแยกเส้นทางจากคณะของอัมเดียร์เสียด้วยซ้ำเมื่อถึงโอกาส” 

พรายแห่งโดริอัธได้ฟังพลางหยุดครุ่นคิดอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง เอเรนิออนหยั่งรู้ทุกสิ่ง...ความรู้เช่นนั้นยิ่งถ่วงหัวใจของเขาให้จมดิ่ง แววลึกในดวงตาวาวราวประกายของใบมีดต้องแสงจันทร์ของเขาเต็มไปด้วยความทรงจำนับคณาและห้วงอารมณ์สุดหยั่งถึง

“ข้าอยากนำคนของข้าออกไปให้ไกลห่างจากเงื้อมเงาสงคราม เราจะใช้ชีวิตในป่ากันอีกครั้งเฉกเช่นผองชนดั้งเดิม...หลุดพ้นจากอำนาจชักนำทั้งปวง” เขานิ่งไปอีกคราก่อนกล่าวต่อพร้อมกับรอยของความอ่อนล้าและปราชัย “ในเมื่อเราปฏิเสธพระกรุณาของพลานุภาพแห่งพิภพ ไม่ขอรับที่พำนัก ณ แดนประจิมแล้ว ก็ขออย่าได้ต้องประสบกับการประหัตประหารกันอีกเลย”

 

บทสนทนาขาดห้วงลง ความเงียบงันจึงโอบล้อมทั้งสองไว้พร้อมสายลมเหมันต์วูบสั้นๆ ก่อนจอมทัพผู้เกรียงไกรจะเอื้อมพระหัตถ์ไปข้างหน้าเพื่อสัมผัสดวงหน้าขาวนวลนั้น ถ้อยคำหนึ่งถูกกระซิบขับขาน แม้แผ่วเบาจนฟังดูเลือนรางแต่ทว่าผู้ฟังกลับได้ยินแจ่มชัดในโสต  

พรายซินดาร์หลุบศีรษะลง บนเรือนผมสีเงินยวงนั้นประดับรัดเกล้าสลักลวดลายอันประณีตที่นำให้ระลึกถึงพฤกษาแห่งเนลโดเร็ธ ฝีมือพรายช่างที่ไม่อาจเทียบเท่าแม้สักส่วนเสี้ยวของท้องพระคลังในเมเนกร็อธ หากแต่เป็นสิ่งหนึ่งซึ่งติดตัวเขามาจากที่นั่น ที่ระลึกถึงวันวานในอดีต...ณ สหัสคูหาที่พังภินท์ อาณาจักรที่ล่มสลาย สิ่งนี้คือสมบัติของกษัตริย์พรายแห่งพงไพรใหญ่ในวันข้างหน้า...ผู้เป็นจอมพรายจะต้องเข้มแข็ง 

“ข้ารู้ กิลกาลัด”  

ยุวกษัตริย์ประคองใบหน้านั้นขึ้นก่อนประทับโอษฐ์ลงบนหน้าผากก่อนตรัสด้วยสุรเสียงอ่อนโยน “ข้าเพียงต้องการเป็นผู้พิทักษ์ โอโรแฟร์”

แต่พระองค์คือจอมราชันย์องค์สุดท้ายแห่งโนลดอร์...วงศ์วานแห่งการหลอกลวงและช่วงชิง เขาย้ำกับตัวเองอีกครั้งภายในใจ  

 

“แล้วหากสักวันหนึ่งเป็นข้าที่ต้องวอนขอน้ำพระทัยของกษัตริย์แห่งไพร”

ประโยคนั้นค้างอยู่ชั่วครู่ก่อนถูกต่อจนจบ "จะทรงตอบรับหรือไม่" 

รอยยิ้มผุดขึ้นบนริมฝีปากของผู้ฟัง นัยน์วาววับนั้นคล้ายกับบอกว่าล่วงรู้ก่อนจะหม่นแสงลงในยามถัดมา เมื่อคาดเดาว่าบทสนทนาที่เกลี้ยกล่อมเพื่อผลประโยชน์ของผองพรายนี้อาจจะเกิดขึ้นเพราะการชักนำของเพเรเดลหนุ่มผู้ทรงปัญญาอันล้ำเลิศ ผู้คอยเคียงข้างดวงดาวจำรัสแสงอย่างเชื่อมั่นไม่เสื่อมคลาย  

“จนกว่าจะถึงยามนั้นเถิด ตราบใดที่เรามิได้เอ่ยคำว่าลาก่อน”

น้ำใจที่จอมทัพปรารถนาจะเป็นสิ่งใดไปได้หรือ นอกจากกำลังพลเพื่อสงคราม

 

ฟ้าใกล้รุ่งแล้วยามที่จอมกษัตริย์แห่งโนลดอร์ทอดพระเนตรมองร่างหนึ่งเดินจากพระองค์ไปโดยไร้สุ้มเสียง  จากนั้นดวงเนตรน้ำเงินพราวแสงจึงเคลื่อนไปยังตะวันออก ณ เส้นทางที่อดีตพรายแห่งโดริอัธใฝ่ฝันถึงอาณาจักรไพรอันสงบสุข หน้าที่ของพระองค์ในคืนนี้สิ้นสุดแล้ว ทว่ายุคสมัยใหม่ภายใต้การนำแห่งดวงดาวนั้นพึ่งจะเริ่มต้นขึ้นเท่านั้น

 

แล้วหากสักวันหนึ่ง...

 


End file.
